villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tom (Eddsworld)
Tom Ridgewell or simply Tom is a main character in Eddsworld (along with Edd and Matt), who is inspired and voiced by Tom Ridgewell. He is known for having a blue hoodie, brown spiky hair called Steve and no eyes. He appears to be smart and funny. He often looks bored or unfazed, even when something exciting or bad is happening to him and his friends. Although he is usually presented as a good character, he is known for his deep hatred of Christmas, as he is a Jehovah's Witness. This causes that he always tries to kill Santa on Christmas Day. His attempts usually aren't successful, but in Zanta Claws III, Tom steals the sledge from Zanta Claws and almost destroys Christmas indeed, causing him to be the main antagonist of the episode. Villainous Acts ''Zanta Claws'' Tom is waiting armed with a bazooka on the roof to "celebrate Christmas". When he sees someone who looks like Santa Claws, he shoots him, but fails and ends up in the chimney. Later, it is revealed he was actually shooting at Zanta Claws instead of Santa. At the end of the episode, Santa gives Tom a bottle of Smirnoff. Tom is happy until he learns it is actually diet Smirnoff, prompting him to pull out his bazooka and shoot. ''Zanta Claws III'' Tom's most villainous act is when he tries to destroy Christmas definitely in Zanta Claws III. Drunk Tom is waiting for Santa on the roof, armed with a sniper rifle. When he falls down and Edd laughs at his pain, angry Tom leaves and hangs around, calling everything stupid. He suddenly bumps into Zanta Claws who takes him for a ride on his sledge. Zanta tries to team up with Tom, but Tom doesn't listen and eventually drops Zanta from the sledge. He then wears Santa clothes and uses the sledge and its weapons to destroy Christmas once and for all. He even shoots the real Santa. Meanwhile, Edd, Matt, Zanta and Santa team up to stop Tom, using Zanta's Boxmas bot. While Tom is singing his rap song "Christmas Demolition", Zanta is fired onto his sledge to take part in a guitar duel with Tom. However, the rest of the gang shoots the sledge meanwhile, causing it blows up. Tom then ends up on a wheelchair. Relationship with Tord Although Tom and Tord lived under the same roof (until Tord moved), they hate each other. It started when Tom called Tord a commie and Tord called Tom a Jehovah's Witness (who he actually is). In Ruined, Tom taunts Tord ("In your face, Tord!"), because Edd chose him to go with him when the gang had to split up. In 25ft Under the Seat, Tom says "Good riddance," to Tord when he is leaving, prompting Tord to back his car into Tom. Other villainous acts * In Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Tom falls off a cliff while skiing and becomes a ghost. He then goes to the National Card Stacking Championships in Canada where he uses his invisibility to look up a woman's skirt, causing he gets a boner. * The same episode also presents Tom as a very rude person: he throws a cork at a trombone while yelling at it, closes his door on Christmas carolers (according to his deep hatred of Christmas) and shouts at some kids to get off his lawn. * In Spares, Tom and his friends join to kill all their Clones that started to live in their house and poison their lives. In a short time, the gang is able to murder an unbelievable number of the Clones. * In Space Face: Part I, Tom uses a laser gun to immobilize Matt when he is screaming in panic. The only reason to do this is that Tom can't stand Matt's shouting. * In the same episode, Tom's hatred of Christmas is shown again. When the gang enters the room that shows people the things they desire the most, Edd sees Tom with a Christmas tree and presents. Edd thinks Tom desires to celebrate Christmas, only to learn that Tom wants to destroy it again. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire, to Edd's disappointment. * Tom is sometimes very malicious. Good example is a comics No. 176 - Christmas where he gives a present box to Edd and Matt which only contains a paper with "Hate you all" on it and wishes them Merry Christmas. * In Tom's Tales of Crazy, Tom swings his bat at a baseball and kills it by an accident. A random man sees it all and tells Tom that he's going to jail, forcing Tom to kill him. Tom then tries to escape, but crashes his car into a tree. * In the same episode, Tom drops his girlfriend from a cliff into a river below, only because his conscience tells him to let go of what he loves. It means he can be little bit fool, although he is usually presented as a smart character. * In PowerEdd, Tom is accidentally turned into a monster, probably due the radiation rays coming from Eduardo and Edd during their fight. Mutated Tom meddles between them, punching Edd who therefore loses his superpowers. Eduardo manages to throw Tom away with his laser ray, turning him back into a human, but he then loses his powers as well. *In Trick or Threat, Tom was awoken by Possessed Matt and Ed fighting with the little girl laughing manically. The little girl tries to possess Tom but it has no effect on him, so Tom kicks the Little Girl out the door and tells her to not come back anymore. Finally, the curse goes away on Ed and Matt and Ed asks how the girl couldn't possess Tom. He says that you can't possess something twice as his eyes turn purple and grins. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Santa Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Copycats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mass Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Creator Category:Killjoy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Rogue Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Provoker Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Perverts Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Arsonists Category:Vandals Category:Burglars Category:Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Villains